Coming Shadows
by Psycho Kitty
Summary: OK! This is a many fic but Duo and Hilde are the main couple. The rating is that way becuse it will need to be later on. Hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Coming Shadows 

#### *****************************************************************************************

#### OK! Psycho Kitty here! Hope you like this. It came to me when I was reading a fanfic about Gundam and vampires. When reading this I came to a startling conclusion. Hilde is not in any fanfics that deals with vampires! If she is, she is a side character or one who dies off soon. Well NO MORE!!! Psycho Kitty to the rescue! Here is a fic that not only stars Hilde but makes her a kick @$$ vam...

#### STOP!(Psycho Kitten comes in.) Don't give it away!!! Let them read and find out. 

#### (Psycho Kitty) *Sigh* All right. Ruin my fun. Go and read it and tell me what you think!

#### (Psycho Kitten) Are you forgetting something?

#### (Psycho Kitty)......

#### (Psycho Kitten) *Points to contract.*

#### (Psycho Kitty) *Puts on glasses.* Oh...I don't own them! So don't sue! Unless you want my cats. Now with nothing else to say but: LET THE MADDNESS BEGIN!!! MUHAAAAAAAAA!

###### ok...I'm done.

#### *****************************************************************************************

Coming Shadows 

Chapter 1 

The young man lay slumped and lifeless in his chair in the study. His sullen face is frozen in agony. The events of the other night repeat endlessly through his mind taunting him, daring him to believe that there was something he could have done to prevent such a tragedy. The truth was that there was nothing he could of done, and coming to terms with that was more than difficult. He has to understand that… "No!" The man sprung up from his chair with anger and darted to the window at the other end of the room. He could of done something! He had the chance he was only too late to make it. If he only had held on just a little longer, she may have never been taken from him. He stared bleakly out into the abyss of the night wondering if this was her world now. "Is this what you see, my little sister. Darkness. An endless sea of darkness…" He trudged back to his chair and slowly picked up a crumbled letter from the floor, a death notice. It had been delivered earlier that morning. Now two tragedies have befallen this man. The paper was still moist from the sweat of his hands. He looked at the letter with such indescribable sadness. He didn't dare to read it a second time for the pain would be too much. In another fit of anger, he tossed the letter into the fireplace. As the paper disintegrated in the fire, he closed his eyes as if that act would make everything go away that the world would go back to the way it was before his sister's untimely death once the paper was gone from this earth. Hoping that when he opened his eyes he would see her smiling face and maybe hear her scolding him for being up so late. Snap! Pop, went the fire, waking him from his daydream and forcing him once again to face his fate…a world with out his sister and father. "Relena…". 

  


**Next day. 10:30 AM.**

  


"You will find that the study is located on the first floor to you right…" said the old butler to the new young maid that followed close behind. The man went on and on explaining the lay out of the house…no castle; for house is too menial a word to describe this place! The architecture is an impressive work of art. It's gothic design, it's winding endless corridors and stairways, and the myriad of intricate stain glass windows. It would be no wonder if someone were to get lost in it. "And" according to the butler, "the owner finds himself just that on a daily basis." Looking back at the girl to see if he had gotten a reaction out of the maid, he was quickly disappointed. Her face had not changed since she left the coach. It was very solemn, with no expression whatsoever. With a sigh of dismay the man went on to show the maid to her room. ("And this was the old masters favorite maid? I don't see why…or maybe I don't want to know why.") "You will see that everything is in order. You will start tomorrow. Take today to rest from your trip and to explore the house." With not so much as a nod of agreement from the girl, she began to set her bags down and survey the room. "Dinner is at five", he added with a hope for a change in her expression. Nothing. With that the old butler left the girl to her unpacking. 

  


**That Afternoon in the Greenhouse.**

  
Creek. The huge and heavy wooden door quickly opens to reveal the new maid. One would think it odd for someone with such frail and dainty hands to open such a monster of a door in so quickly a fashion. Surely, this girl has a hidden strength within her. She gracefully moves her small frame into the room and swiftly closes the door behind her. The room is lined with windows all around. The outside view is of the vast backyard, which is surrounded by a dark forest. She lets out a sigh and heads for the end of the room to where some pots lay. Sorting through them she picks out the three best ones and places them on top of a nearby table. She fills each one to the brim with fresh soil. Satisfied with her work, she then sows three separate seeds each into their own pots. She now places her delicate hands just so they barely touched the two end pots. She says a few words in her native language and the pots come to life with the new growth of beautiful flowers. The first pot now has brilliant blue flowers, the second has fiery red and the third has purple flowers so deep in color, they could be considered black. The fragrance that emulates from these flowers is so wonderful. The greenhouse is filled with its' intoxicating smell, but the girl has to hide these plants. It may smell delightful to her but to vampires it smells horrendous. She doesn't want to scare them off…yet. Looking around the room the girl spots a rusted metal box. Walking closer to it, she notices that it's locked. With no key to be found, the girl waves her hand over the lock and watches as it falls to the ground. "How crude." Inside the box are the tools once used by the former gardener, Relena. They are all covered in rust and look as if they have gone unused for a hundred years. ("Strange. These tools look as if they have never been touched and yet the entire greenhouse is full of life. Now that I think about it…") She surveys the room around her. ("All the metal in the greenhouse is rusted!") Turning back to her work, she secures the box with the flowers inside so their fragrance will be hidden as well as out of sight. She picks the rusty tools up off the floor and gently places them on the table. Throughout her entire visit to the greenhouse, she has not been able to shake the creepy feeling that she is being watched. Trying to lose this eerie sense, she begins to think of deeper things and soon loses her self in her thoughts. So deep were her thoughts, though, that she hadn't even noticed that another maid had just entered the room. "Miss?" Startled, she jumps from her leaned stance into perfect poise with a look on her face similar to a little child caught stealing from a cookie jar. "The master will see you now." The maid exits and leaves the girl to her thoughts. ("Hmmm.")   


The master is seated at the head of the table with his arms set on the armrest. Creek. The door opens hesitantly and the new maid enters. He looks up at her and gently smiles. She returns the gesture. ("Good God father. She is but a mere child. No older than Relena.") "What relation do you have with my father?", he inquires. "None.", she abruptly replies. He was taken aback by her short answer. Sensing his discomfort, she speaks in a more relaxed tone. "You will find that I am a laconic person, one who does not like to waste words". An odd silence follows. "Sigh. I lived on the streets when your father found me. He asked if I wanted a job as a gardener. He had just lost his and was in desperate need of one, so I took the job. He seemed…I guess, like a father to me." "Yes, I see! I saw you in the greenhouse just now" he points to the nearby window. To her horror, she realizes that her feeling of being watched was not just a feeling. From where the master is sitting he has full view of the greenhouse! ("No! Did he see me…") "What are you going to do to the tools you left out?" "Uh…what?" she panics to the point of stuttering "Oh, yeah. Uh, I was going to throw them out." She quickly recovers and regains her composure, "I cannot possibly use such rusted tools as those. I will need new ones if that is alright, sir?" "Yes, of course." He walks over to the window and places his hands on the cool window pains. "Rusted?" He repeats in a soft voice. "You have today off, there is no need to wear your uniform." "This is all I have." "Really? And my father said you were like a daughter to him." He says in a mocking tone. Her face soon reverted back its normal solemn state. "I don't need anything more than this." She snapped. Before he can apologize she adds. "If there is nothing more you want I wish to go now. I still need to familiarize this place. It is very big so I will need all the time I can get to be ready for tomorrow. I would not want to get lost." She says jokingly. Relieved to see that she had recovered from the insult so quickly, he laughs "I see you have talked to the butler." "Yes." She said with a sweet smile and gentle laugh. "Oh, by the way. Don't call me master. That is a name for vampires. Call me Millardo." "Of course." "And what should I call you?" "Hilde." And with that she left.   


Click. Once she was sure the door was closed she took the time to gather her thoughts. A suspicious look begins to roll across her face a look so dark, even people hiding in shadows would think she was holding some devious plot of harm. Snapping out of it and sighing deeply, she starts to walk away, but something is wrong. She stops dead in her path and slowly turns her head to look directly into the heart of the shadows of the dimly lit corridor. Seeing no one, she leaves quietly, disappearing into the unknown darkness that has consumed the castle. Once Hilde was gone from view, a form emerges from the shadows. ("Damn. Did she see me? It looked as if she was looking at me…she is up to something I know it! I must stay close to her!") the old butler had been watching her.   


"And this door leads to…the main hall?!" ("Damn, every room leads to the main hall in some way! How odd. No wonder master left this place to go live in a small more suitable place and give this to his two children.") A banging on the front door startles her as she was just about to open the door to the study. ("Whoa, Hilde! How can you protect the master's son if you are so easily scared by someone knocking on the front door?") She opens the door to reveal a young boy about the same age as her. He has blond hair and green eyes and a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. "Hello. Won't you come in?" She says with a warm smile. "Why thank you." The boy replies as he offers her his coat. Just as soon as she takes it from him, she is immediately buried from an addition of twelve other coats belonging to the Maganacs that followed the young boy here. Now burdened with an unexpected weight she tries to maintain her balance. "Help her", the boy orders them. "No! I'm fine!" Hilde straightens up and glides over to a near by door as if the coats were nothing more than paper. Suddenly she stops, turns to face the men and then turns again. "Is there something wrong?" "Uh, I don't know where to put these." She exclaims in a child like voice. The room bursts with laughter. Hilde turns several shades of red and is quite thankful for the fact that the coats are shielding her face from view. "Quatre! You're here!" Millardo shouts as he runs down the stairs. "Hilde? Is that you?" "Yes." "Why don't you just put the coats into the study?" "Yes sir." "Oh, and I would like you to join us for dinner. It is at five." "Alright." And with that, the men head up stairs to talk business, leaving Hilde to man the coats. 

  


**The Greenhouse. 4:30 pm.**

  
The setting sun has now painted the greenhouse with a warm orange glow. Hilde is tending the plants. All is still except for the scrapping, digging, and knocking. ("Knocking?") She turns to see a young boy around the same age as Quatre and herself. He looks at her from behind the glass at the end of the room. He is wearing all black and has a certain charm to him that would make any girl become weak in the knees. Hilde, however, was not your average girl. She picked up the spade as the boy mouthed the words: "Let me in…" It looked as though she would oblige and do as he had requested when she suddenly turns her back to him and continues her work. "The nerve!" exclaims the boy. "Must be losing my touch!" Still tending to her plants, Hilde hears another, more urgent knock. She looks directly up in front of her to where the boy now stands. She leans in closer, as if now mesmerized by him. Closer and closer she walks to him until her nose touches the cold glass. "HAAAAAA." She breathes onto the window, steaming it up. Then she writes: USE.THE.FRONT.DOOR! and she went back to work. With a look of defeat the boy leaves for the front door. And as he left, Hilde disappears. Knocking on the front door the boy waits. He rubs his arms together to warm them up from the bitter cold. Click. The door slowly opens before him and he puts on his charm hoping this maid will be nicer than the one in the greenhouse. No sooner had he hoped this, the door slammed in his face. It is Hilde. She leans up on the door with her arms crossed, listening to the boy pleading to be let in. "Go away! We don't want your kind here!" ("What? How does she know…Damn you Millardo.") Hilde walks up the stairs to get ready for dinner. As she was coming up the old butler was coming down. "Don't answer it." She says assertively. The old butler looks at her with disgust. ("How dare she command me!") As she reaches the top of the staircase, she sighs. He is going to let him in. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


#### *****************************************************************************************

#### *****************************************************************************************

### (Psycho Kitty)What's this? The end? Muhaaaaaaaaaa! I love to laugh like that! *Smiles a bright smile*

### (Psycho Kitten) Why are you so mean. You know it takes you forever to write!

### (Psycho Kitty)Shut up! It does not. I hope you know that it took me two days to write this!

### (Psycho Kitten)Yes and notice the horrible grammar.

### (Psycho Kitty)What? Me grammar good!

### (Psycho Kitten)AAAAAAAAA! That was painfull just listening to it!

### *Grabs rubber mallet and hits Psycho Kitten with it* Squick! Thud!* Pyscho Kitten now lays on floor.

### (Psycho Kitty)Ok! With that out of the way I leave you all to...uh...DO what ever you want! *Yes, I think that's right.*

### (Psycho Kitty)So until next time! Bye Bye!

### Psycho Kitty

### (Psycho Kitty)P.S

## (Psycho Kitty) Please REVIEW! Let me know what you think! I love to read them! I need some happiness!

#### *****************************************************************************************

#### *****************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter2

#### *****************************************************************************************

(Psycho Kitty) Hello! It is I, Psycho Kitty! *Ta-da! * I hoped you liked chapter one. Yes? No? Well, tell me what you like and what you hate. It's ok! I can *sniff* *sniff* handle criticism *WAAAAAAAAAAAAA* 

(Psycho Kitten) Oh stop! There will always be people who will hate it and like it. So don't worry. 

(Psycho Kitty) *sniff* Really? *sniff* Well…ok. But HEY! Thanks to all who re-vied my work! You have made me very happy! 

(Psycho Kitten) Just get on with it! 

(Psycho Kitty) Well…*small pause*OK!!! Here it is, Chapter 2 of my story. Enjoy! 

#### *****************************************************************************************

Coming Shadows 

Chapter 2 

**Dining room**

"Man, you sure have cute help here Millardo." The boy in black says as he nods approval at the pretty blond maid. The young maid giggles and puts more motion into her hips to really catch the young boy's eyes. As she exits to the kitchen, the boy sighs in disappointment. His smiling face falls, and a look of grief takes over, "Real cute", he repeats in a voice so soft that Millardo and Quatre are barely able to pick up. There was a sadness to his voice that made Quatre feel sorry for him, as for Millardo however; his feelings towards the boy are still the same…annoyed. The boy's expression picks up, "Except one. She's very cute, but man! What an attitude! I almost froze to death out there. Hell! I would of if your butler hadn't let me in." This sudden change in mood startles Quatre. One moment he has a soft, almost childlike voice then he flips to a voice that could wake the dead. "Hmm and what a shame it would have been." Millardo retorts in a sarcastic voice. The boy just smirks back. Millardo is seated at the head of the table with elbows resting on it in a tense manner. His fingers, intertwined, rest just under his nose. Quatre sits to Millardo's right and across from the boy in black. Quatre sits looking at the young boy while sipping his tea. He does not know what to make of this situation. Quatre has never seen this boy around and doesn't know what history he has with Millardo. This scares Quatre because he can sense the boy's presence is not a welcomed one. "How rude of me!" Quatre breaks the uncomfortable silence, "I never introduced myself. I am Quatre Winner. You are . . .?" Quatre stands up and extends his arm over the redwood table to shake the boy's hand. "Duo Maxwell", the boy accepts the gesture with an icy cold hand in greeting to Quatre. Quatre shivers and quickly retracts his hand. Noticing this, Duo explains as he shrugs "Like I said earlier, it's cold out." The two boys return to their seats and the unsettling silence takes over again. Creek. The main door opens. All turn to see who it is. The butler steps in. "Hilde will be down soon. Do you want to wait?" 

"Of course we will." 

"Alright." The butler closes the door behind him. The two boys look to Millardo for an answer as to whom it is they are waiting for. 

"She is a…friend of my fathers." 

"Oh" both boys say in unison. 

**In Hilde's room.**

"I have nothing." She says as she looks at her empty closet. "You could borrow one of my outfits. I think I have something that could fit you." Hilde turns to where to voice emerges. It is a woman, a few years older than her. She is leaning up against the doorframe to Hilde's room. Hilde nods and walks up to her. "Thank you." Hilde says with a smile. The woman nods back and leads Hilde to her room. On their way there Hilde and the woman pass two very large oak doors. Hilde stops to admire the ornate carvings that lavish the doors. The carvings consist of many doves and angels. It would have been a beautiful sight had not a dark shadow taken over them, giving them a darker almost sinister look. "Those doors lead to Relena's room." The woman says as if it brought her great pain. Tears would of rolled out of her eyes if she had not already used them up, tears will come no more. Hilde just stares at the door, not really focused on the woman. She wants to explore the deceased girl's room but does not want to come across as someone who is disrespectful to the dead. Yet, there is something unsettling about the whole death of Relena. Something feels very wrong to Hilde. When asking about the death, she would either get a short and unsettling response or none at all. Hilde, moved by her unending curiosity, walks closer to push the doors open. The woman does nothing to stop Hilde; she too must have wanted to explore Relena's room. 

"By the way my name is Sally Poe." 

"Hilde." Their voices became soft whispers. Hilde reaches out to touch the doors. Her mind is screaming at her not to open the doors but she has to find out what is behind Relena's death. This is her whole reason for being sent here by her old master. The doors open and their noses are suddenly filled with a horrible smell. It smells like rotting flesh, like… 

"What is that smell?" 

"Death." Said Hilde as she slams the door closed. ("For another time.") She thought. 

"I've wasted enough time. I need to go to dinner. Millardo is waiting for me." 

"Then we must go." Said Sally with a smile. 

"Alright." Sally leaves for her room to retrieve the dress and which leaves Hilde there to think. ("Something is up and I think that boy plays a part in it.")   
  
"HAHAHAHA! And I told him that that was not my foot, that it was his! HAHAHAHA!" Duo has made himself at home. He has his feet propped up on the table and his hands are behind his head. His braid hangs over his chair and dances back and forth as he laughs. He is the most garrulous person Quatre has ever come across, for the boy never seems to stop talking! His laughing is cut short as the main door opens. It is Hilde in a dark blue dress and she has let her long black hair down. ("She is beautiful!") Duo thinks as a huge grin goes across his face. All the men stand up to greet her. Quatre pulls out a chair next to him for her to sit. Duo soon is shocked for he has just realized that this beauty is the rude maid! 

"I apologize for earlier, I did not know you were a guest. If I had known I would not…" 

"It is alright Quatre. It was a simple mistake." Hilde has put on her sweet charm. Her voice and pretty smile is music to anyone's ears. 

"Hmmm." Everyone looks up at Duo. "Millardo said you were a friend of his fathers. How old are you?" 

"15." 

"Oh? And what prey tell, is someone of your age doing with an old guy?" The other two men are shocked at the indecency of Duo's comment. They both know what he is getting at. However, Hilde's sweetness did not leave her. Almost as if it were a challenge, Hilde answers calmly. 

"I was the gardener. I worked for the old master." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, I was never really close to him in any way." 

"Really!" Duo's voice picks up. Now Hilde looks worried. 

"I was told that you given to Millardo when his father died because you were his father's favorite." Hilde's face flashes a cold look towards the young boy. Now it was Dou's turn to worry. 

"STOP IT DUO!" Millardo interrupts with a sharp tone in his voice. ("There has to be more to this anger towards Duo.") Quatre thinks to himself. "My father asked that when he died that Hilde would be put under my care. She was like a daughter to him! So show some respect you bastard!" As the last word left Millardo's mouth, the entire castle froze in silence. Drawing in a deep breath Millardo slowly returns to his seat. As he does this, the maids enter the dining room and serve dinner. The rest of the evening is spent in silence.   


**After dinner.**

"Good bye Quatre. It was nice seeing you." 

"Good bye Millardo. Dinner was great. And if there is anything you need just ask." 

"Alright. Oh, Quatre." 

"Yes?" 

"Relena's funeral is tomorrow afternoon." 

"I will be there. See you then." 

"Yes. Thank you." Millardo steps aside for Hilde to give her good byes. 

"Good bye Miss Hilde. It was a pleasure in meeting you." Quatre says as he kisses her hand. With her sweet smile Hilde nods and says goodbye as Quatre leaves. The moment he is gone… 

"Where is the other boy?" her voice is flat and filled with disgust. 

"Duo? I don't know and I don't care. I believe he left." Millardo leaves to go up stairs. "I am going to bed. Please tell the other I do not want to be bothered." 

"Alright sir." Hilde watches as he leaves for bed. ("Damn. I don't like not knowing where Duo is. He could still be here…Oh well, I do need the practice.") She smiles to herself as she heads for her room. As soon as she heads down the corridor a cold wind tingles the skin her neck. It's Duo. 

"Pretty Lady…take me to Millardo." He says with a sly grin. Hilde moves towards him leading him to believe that he had her under his power. ("Yes! I have not lost my touch. Must have been rusty the first time.") She leads him through a room then up a stairway and then out to a hall that leads to another room that has another stairway that took them down to another room. It goes on like this for sometime. 

"Man! What a place. I bet you can get lost here for days." He continues talking but Hilde is not listening. If Duo had stopped talking and taken notice to what Hilde is doing he would of saw that she is leading him to… "Right this way sir." "Why thank you." SLAM! Click. . . . the exit. 

"What the hell? Hey! Hilde let me IN!" He bangs on the front door. Hilde just smiles and leaves for bed. Before she retires, she asks herself: "Why did I not kill him?" She really doesn't want to answer that for she fears the answer might come from something she is desperately trying to conceal: her heart. 

  
**That night.**

A sudden change in the feel of her room awakens Hilde from her sleep. Her room is no longer warm and comfortable but now cold and creepy. The air that was once fresh and pleasant is now stale and stifling. Hilde gets up and puts on her slippers. Something is wrong, she can feel it in her bones. Letting her senses guide her throughout the castle, she is getting the feeling that the shadows around her are more than just mere shadows. These dark velvety silhouettes look almost tangible. Soon she finds herself walking into the garden. This place, out of all the other rooms, is where the shadows almost feel as though they are looking at her, interacting with her. However, that is not what concerns her right now. The door leading to the outside has been opened. Her senses are going wild! She can feel everything around her. She can feel the dirt crumble under her feet, the air flow when it moves against her body and the light from the moon beating on her soft skin. She knows there is danger nearby…but she still goes on. Any other person would cower and flee to safer grounds at this moment. Hilde is not one to cower. Fear only drives her to move onward. As she steps outside the garden, she is faced with a bitter cold. A cold that only gets Hilde's attention for a brief moment for the sight presented before her is much greater than the stinging cold. What catches her eyes and attention is a great tree. A massive tree that is separated from all the others and stands menacingly before the entrance to the forest. While the other trees are bare, this one is covered with leaves as raven black as her hair. She moves closer only taking a step at a time as if she were afraid the tree would grab her. She now stands but a few feet away from this dark tree. She reaches out slowly to touch one of the mysterious black leaves. And just as her fingertip met one, every leaf flies off as if alive. Hilde has now realized that they were not leaves at all but they were… 

"Bats!" Her screams ring out over the forest, the rooms and hallways of the castle, and waking everything alive from their sleep as well as waking the dead. The pain is unbearable. Every part of her is being scratched and clawed at. The once white nightgown is now stained with her blood. The force of the blow from the bats makes Hilde fall to the snow covered ground. She tries to cover her face and at the same time, push the bats away. Finally, for what seemed hours, the bats fly away; leaving the great tree bare. Except…Hilde can see a form in the center of the tree. By the shape it is a girl, a girl in black. She has her left hand holding on a branch and the other is on her hip. A silence creeps in and the two just stare at each other. Hilde gets on her knees; ready to attack when she is stopped by a chilling laugh. The light from the moon hits the unknown girl just right that Hilde is able to see who it is. She has long blond hair, pulled in a half braid and she has cold blue eyes. All Hilde can do is stare. 

  
"MILLARDO? MILLARDO!" Millardo runs over to the top of the stairs that looks over the main hall. He sees the other servants standing in the center of the hall, all with a look of horror on their faces. "What? Who calls? And will some one tell me what that yelling outside was?" All was quite. The servants move aside for the one who is the source of their terror, Hilde. "We need to talk." 

#### *****************************************************************************************

(Psycho Kitty) ZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz. *Wakes up* OH! REVIEW! Thank you! Sooo Late...sleep good…ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz…. 

(Psycho Kitten) Good night everyone! Hoped you liked it! So until then! 

Bye Bye! 

# Psycho Kitten

#### *****************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3 Part I

Coming Shadows

******************************************* 

Ok! Sorry for this being so late! You know, school. Well I am on break so I will have time to do what ever! 

Saddly my sister is gone back to her school. College! ^.^ 

Well, thanks for the reviews people! Love you all! Well, most of you that is, like Landy Night!!!! 

Before I let you go let me say this! I do not I repeat do NOT sleep with a teddy bear it is a bunny!!! 

Oh and Lady Night! Just because I am right next to you with a pen in my hand does not go as to saying I was being forceful! It is my house I can stand where I want. But anyways, thanks. I did like your review and hope for more! 

And one more thing...I don't own them. So have fun and reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!^U^ 

******************************************* 

Coming Shadows

Chapter 3 Part I

"Millardo, we need to talk. . . Now." Hilde says as Millardo comes down the stairs. He reaches the bottom to where Hilde stands with her arms crossed. The anger in her eyes is so fierce that it's all Millardo can focus on. So fierce that it distracts Millardo from noticing her bruised and bloody appearance. The pain is gone now and Hilde too is taken in by her own anger. She turns and heads for the study with Millardo following behind her. As they enter and close the door all the servants rush to the door to see if they can hear anything. 

"The casket will be closed won't it Millardo?" 

"What?" 

"The casket holding Relena will be closed at tomorrows funeral." Millardo is silent. He walks over to a near by window and looks out. There is a long pause and when Millardo is about to answer Hilde the door to the study opens. 

"HILDE!!! What happened to you!?" Says Sally as she runs up to the beaten German girl. Hilde tries to push her away but to no avail. Sally is quite a strong person, it even surprises Hilde that she is able to pin her. Sally holds Hilde's arms down and looks her over with a look like a frantic mother looking over her child. Hilde tries to calm Sally down by telling her that it is "Nothing to worry about." 

"Like hell it isn't! Look at you! What happened!" 

"That's what I want too…NO! Where did Millardo go!" He is no were to be found in the study. While Hilde was dealing with Sally, he took that time to escape Hilde's scorn. He knew Sally would keep Hilde at bay. 

  


**In the medical room.**

Hilde sits on top of a medical table in Sally's little med room. Hilde is impressed that this place would have it's own little hospital. It is a small room with a glass wall behind her that leads to Sally's office. The room consists of one medical bed, which Hilde is sitting on, cabinets and counters all around. However, judging by the architecture, this room was not always a medical room. Its design coincides with the rest of the castle. 

"So… are you going to talk to me?" Sally says as she finishes dressing the wounds on Hilde's arm. 

"No." 

"Oh" says Sally. 

"Well then, I guess you want to know about Relena, and how Duo fits in with all of this?" Sally smiles as she says this. She heard what Hilde had asked Millardo. Sally, before entering the study, had stood with the other servants at the door. When she heard silence she came in like she had just gotten there. 

"Yes, tell me." 

"It all started six years ago, when the Peacecraft's lived in Ireland. At that time Mr. Peacecraft lived with his two children, Millardo and Relena. I came to work for them in June when Mr. Peacecraft had become ill. Millardo, while his father was sick, took over the business. It was September when he left for a business related trip, what I don't know. All I know is that his departure marked the being of Relena's end." 

"With her father dying and her brother gone, Relena was overwhelmed with grief. Millardo had gone to France and said he would return in three weeks, which soon changed to three months, and then his last letter said he was not coming back for another three years. Gratefully by the time that letter arrived, Mr. Peacecraft was getting better and was walking around. However, Relena remained depressed despite her father's recovery." 

"She would read Millardo's letters over and over again, to the point where she could recite all of them in any given order. Those letters brought her a little happiness and she was pleased that her brother was happy, since that was what all his letters told her. Mr. Peacecraft however, was not pleased that his son would leave just like that. So, we packed everything up and we left for France, that's when we found the reason behind Millardo's extended stay, he had fallen in love. I can't remember her name…I never really got to know her, but from what I heard from Relena, she had some kind of power over her brother. When we reunited with Millardo, he had told us of his plan to marry the woman, despite Mr. Peacecraft's annoyance to the idea. He did not like the idea that his son was to marry an unknown woman and then live in her house! He always said "A man must build the house for the wife not the other way around!" Sally straightened up and put her hands on her hips. When she says Mr. Peacecraft's line, her voice becomes deep and she almost laughs saying it. 

"What? You mean this does not belong to the Peacecraft's?" 

"No. Not then, but now it does. Life went somewhat back to normal after Millardo married, however, Mr. Peacecraft did leave, he no longer wanted to be a part of this. After he left, I lost all communication with him." Says Sally as she looks up to Hilde hoping she would shed some light on too what happen to Mr. Peacecraft after his departure. 

"I will fill you in later, but tell me how Duo fits in all of this!" Says Hilde with urgency in her voice. 

"Alright. It was at the "Festival of Fools" held every year in October in the near by towns square. Millardo and his new wife where there along with Relena, I too was there. Millardo gave us the day off, that's when I saw him, Duo. He came up to Relena and asked her to dance. Millardo, of course, did not like this but…Noin! That's her name!" 

"Who's . . . ?" 

"Millardo's wife. She said it was all right and that Duo was an ok guy. I got the feeling the two knew each other. It was the way Noin looked at Duo, like she was expecting him to come?" She trails off thinking back to that moment when Duo and Noin's eyes locked. Sally saw something there…the two defiantly knew each other but by their eyes it must have been on unpleasant terms. 

"So the two went to dance..." Sally says in an upbeat voice so she would wake herself from her trance. "…and during the whole time he was whispering something in her ear. I could not hear what it was but whatever it was it must have been something important for the two soon left. They where gone for sometime I remember too! I was worried, it was not like Relena to just up and leave. I was about to look for her till I saw Duo alone talking to another girl! I became really worried. I looked for her for the rest of the even. She did not appear till the very end of the festival. When I asked where she was, she told me she ran into the most wonderful guy. I asked if it was the young boy she danced with. She laughed and told me he was not interested in her but his friend was, he was just to shy. She told me his name…Hero Yuy." After saying his name a silence took over for a short period of time. Sally looks down and takes in a sad sigh. 

"Hero Yuy. That guy…" She looks up to the ceiling. "I will never forget him. What Relena saw in him I will never know." She takes in another sigh. 

  


**Duo's House**

"I'm telling you, that girl was not normal!" Duo was blue in the face from telling his comrades about the "unruly" maid at Millardo's. Duo was telling them his story over and over and he would not stop till he got the reaction he wanted. He wanted them to be as worried as him and agree that something should be done but all he got has their hard stare. Nether of the two boys who were with Duo spoke until... 

"What are you trying to say, she is a what? A hunter? Don't make me laugh. The last hunter died when the master killed Richard Belmont. True there are ones who say they are hunters but they do not have the "hunter" blood. The bloodline died off thirteen years ago." 

"Yeah? Then tell me why this girl could disobey me? Huh, tell me Hero?" 

"Duo…did you let yourself in or were you invited in?" 

"The butler let me in so I was invited." Duo said with closed teeth. His voice became almost a low growl. Hero is unmoved by Duo's growing anger. 

"You were invited? Hero, maybe Duo is onto something." A boy around Duo's age is sitting by a window; he is the one who spoke. He too, like Duo and Hero, is in all black. "Trowa, don't be stupid. The bloodline of the hunters died with Richard Belmont. He was the last of the Belmont's. There are no others!" 

"We must be sure." Said Trowa as he stood up to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Said Hero. 

"Just doing some digging. I want to make sure that Richard was the last of the Belmont's. If he is not, then this girl might be the end to us all." He looks over at Duo. "I want you to keep an eye on her. Make sure she never leaves your sights and report anything she does that seems suspicious." 

"Hold on man! If I am right! If so, then she can kill me! I…I don't want to die just yet!" Hero gave Duo a death glare and Trowa still stayed emotionless. 

"Duo…you are not a vampire. You are still half human. If she is of hunter blood then she can't sense you. If you stay out of view she wont know you're there." With that Trowa left Duo and Hero alone. 

Smack. 

"Ow! Hero!" 

"Baka. Just don't do anything stupid while your there." Hero left. 

  


**Medical Room**

Sally was done with dressing Hilde's wounds and was now sitting on the med table with her. She is swaying her legs back and forth like a child, but if you were to look into her eyes and study her face you will see a woman and not a child like she portrays now. Sally has eyes that could tell a story. You can tell she has been through a lot in the past years. Hilde almost felt sorry for her, for she could tell Sally must have had or is still having a hard life. 

"Tell me about Hero." Says Hilde in a soft voice, as if she were ashamed for asking. 

"There isn't much to tell…I never saw him, but Relena spent everyday with him. Millardo even locked her in her room." Sally laughs remembering that moment. Shaking her head she continues. 

"Things got worse as time went by. It was the second year since the festival and Relena was sneaking out at night now. Duo would come over sometimes and would help her leave. When Millardo found out he banded Duo from ever coming. That's why the two don't get along." 

"Well, if he was banded from coming here, why was he here last night?" 

"I don't know…" 

"What happened to Relena?" 

"Well…let me come to that…now that I remember..." 

"Remember what?" 

"Noin, Millardo's wife. Have you seen her?" 

"No. In fact I never knew he was married. What happened to her?" 

"The last time I saw Duo before yesterday was a week before Relena's death. He came over and told Millardo he had to talk with Noin. Duo was different, he was almost dark. He had a voice that scared me to death! I never knew what he wanted but he did have a man with him. I never had seen him before. I heard him say he was called… Tre…uh…Tre. Shoot! What is his name?" 

"Treize?" 

"Yes! How did you know? Do you know him?" 

"Uh…no. It is a popular name in Germany." She lied. Hilde knows the name because Treize is the new leader of the vampire fold. ("Damn them. Why did they have to get organized!") When Dracula was killed the whole vampire fold was destroyed making them weak and very easy to kill. Now with Treize and his Lady, it has become very hard for vampire hunters do their job. 

"I went to bed after that…I don't know why but I became very tried. Well, the next day Noin was gone. When I asked Millardo he just yelled at me for an hour. After that I never asked again. Then a week later Relena died soon after her father. Poor Millardo." 

"Thank you Sally. I need to go to bed now. It is late. See you tomorrow." 

"Alright…WAIT!! Damn." Sally wants to know about Mr. Peacecraft but Hilde was already gone. 

******************************************* 

Muhahahaha! END of PART ONE of CHAPTER THREE! NEXT TIME: 

Hilde vs Relena! 

^.^ 

Well, that's it for today! Untill...^O^...next time...-_-zzzZZZZzzzZZZzzz... 

*Landy Night comes in. Lifts up Psycho Kitty's arm and places a teddy bear under it.* 

*Snap* 

*Lady Night runs off into the night laughing* 

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahaha.... 

******************************************* 


	4. Chapter 3 Part II

******************************************************************* 

Psycho Kitty here! (well duh!) Here to say: 

**THANK YOU ALL!**

^.^ I love the reviews! I...sniff...am so HAPPY!! Huh? 

*You Got Mail!* 

YEA!!! MORE STUFF TO READ! *Happy Dance* Ok hold on guys and gals, let me read this before I let you go! 

*Opens mail*.....WHAT !!!! *Looks at picture of her with a teddy bear sleeping* 

LADY NIIIIGGGHHHTTT >o< !!!! Oh, you are so dead! I know where you live!!! Oh, I am...am going...Grrrrrr! 

*Takes in deep breath* OK! ^__^ I'm all better! 

Hope you enjoy part two of Chapter 3!!! This one has a title! *hee hee* 

So with nothing more to say: 

**On with the madness!!!** ******************************************************************* 

Coming Shadows 

Chapter 3 Part 2 

Hilde vs Relena 

**The Funeral, 9:30 am**

  
  


It is a fitting day for the funeral. Dark clouds engulfs the Sun's warn light bringing a fearless bitter wind. _Looks like rain._ The only color in what seems the whole world are the pink roses. _Relena loved roses, pink was her favorite color. Poor girl, so young._ There is an endless sea of people, all are friends. _There are no longer any Peacecraft's. Millardo is the last of the blood line. It was a beautiful ceremony._ _The caskets closed?_ It is made of solid oak, stained red and on the sides of the casket are carvings of angels, dressed in gold trimming. _She was an angel_Hilde stood at the end of the sea of people, letting each one come and go past her. She stands hands in front and looking down. Next to her is Sally who has not stopped crying since they left the castle. A friend would go to her to give her comfort but Hilde is not the type who comforts anyone. Hilde just stands there looking at the ground. **_She's up to something…_**__ Hilde's head shoots up and turns around looking back and forth like a mad person. ("Who said that…where are you…")

  
  


"Sniff…Hilde? Are you ok? Sniff."

  
  


"Yes Sally." She says flatly returning to her former state but keeping her eye on the look for _anything_. 

  
  


They all go up to the casket and say their good byes. ("Except Millardo.") A few feet away from Hilde is Millardo. She watches him closely now for she notices that he has not moved from his spot since the being of the ceremony. As the people leave when Relena's casket is placed in the ground Millardo turns to leave as well. He never got close to the casket; he never said his good byes. ("_Gee_, I wonder way.") 

  
  


**The Library, 11:30 pm**

  
  


Hilde opens the great doors of the library. These doors match Relena's bedrooms in size and in mass. When Hilde enters, she observes that the room is cylinder shaped with it's walls extending three stories high. Illuminating the place with an eerie sliver glow is the moon which has taken the role of the sun. The glass dome capping the room allows this to be, making any other source of light unnecessary. She looks up to the dome and gazes onto the moon. She closes her eyes and listens to the wind play on the glass dome, listening to the wind force the metal frames to shakes violently. Hilde likes _this_ quietness; it was a nice change from what happened earlier. After they returned from Relena's funeral Hilde set out to hunt Millardo down and get some answers. She ran around all day looking for him. But when she searched the garden she decided that it is best to leave it alone for today. It would have been cruel to ask such questions on the day of the funeral. Besides going back to the garden brought something to her mind. She remembered her tools Millardo had given her to replace the rusted ones. When she walked over to the toolbox she was greeted with a rusted box and tools, tools that where not even a day old! Sally told her that the garden was Relena's favorite room. She would spend most of her time there and in the library. Hilde is seeing a pattern. Everything Relena loved or owned was ether rusted or had a dark feeling to it. Like her room for instance, it has a horrible odder and a music box found in the study that was hers is rusted and broken. A music box she was given for her 15th birthday, she died when she was sixteen. Hilde guessed the library would be no different than the others. She is right. As the wind blows and the frames rock, Hilde sees what looks like amber color snow. Hilde comes to a conclusion…Relena _is_ dead. The "angel" known as Relena is gone and something of a greater force has taken over, leaving everything she loved as dead as her. This force must have really hated her to go as far as to take over her body and destroy the lives of her loved ones. But if you think about it, Relena was everything a dark force _would_ hate. From what Hilde is told by Relena's friends is that she was a harbinger of light, peace and love. ("Was Relena really that strong to make a dark force come from hell to clam her? Or is this only a small part to something greater?")

  
  


Creek.

  
  


The libraries door opens and Hilde runs to hide herself in the shadows. A small boyish form enters the room and walks over to where some books are placed. One by one the form pulls out a book and drops it to the floor. Hilde walks up to the figure and is ready to ask what they are doing until…

  
  


"Quatre! What are you doing?" Hilde sits as Quatre does to reach the bottomed books. She puts her 

hands on him only to have them pushed away. Hilde stands and looks down at him.

  
  


"What the hell are you doing." Her voice is not harsh yet strong. Nothing comes from Quatre. She moves closer to him.

  
  


"Answer me!" she yells letting her voice ring around the room. Nothing still. Hilde's anger is growing. She takes a breath and looks down at the floor before she spoke again. But she never does speak for her eyes land onto his shadow. The shadow and the form do not fit for as where Quatre sits; his shadow looks as if it belonged to a form that is standing with their hands on their hips. Hilde also takes in that the shadow looks like the ones from last night. She now extends her right hand, the divine hand, and a small ball of light is given off. As she grasps the ball of light and it extends outward to form a sword. She grasps the sword with both hands and places it above her and then with a powerful force, she slams the end of the blade into Quatre's shadow.

  
  


"AAAAAAAAAA!" Quatre yells as the sword hits the ground. He falls back with is his eyes rolled upwards. The shadow moves away from them and takes shape of a girl. 

  
  


Relena. 

  
  


("Yes, her death must be part of something greater.")

  
  


******A Few Miles Away**

  
  


Crash! Two covered shadow forms clash to together in a heated battle. Both could match the other in speed, strength and skill. Back and forth they went in the night, fighting what seems to be an endless battle. No matter what one would do the other would recover quickly and match their blow. 

  
  


("This has to stop! I'm getting no where!")

  
  


"Holy Water Engulf This Demon!!!!" Yells Hilde as she jumps back and in mid air she point her sword at Relena. Relena stops her attack to take in what Hilde had just said.

  
  


("Holy Water? What is this, some kind of a…") Relena never finished her thought for right out of the very ground she is standing on came a circle of light that shoots up surrounding her. Then the light turned into water and closes in on her.

  
  


"AAAAAAAAAA! It BURNS!!!!" Relena covers her face and jumps back away from the burning water.

  
  


"Dame you!!!!" Hissed Relena as she cowers on the ground, still covering her face.

  
  


"Funny, that a demon would you _that_ as an insult." Disgust is dripping from every word Hilde says. She has heard of these types of demons, the ones that feed off of human suffering. Hilde approaches the demon Relena and raises her sword above her to take Relena's head; the only way to kill a demon for good.

  
  


"NOOO!" Screams demon Relena as a blast of power leaves her hands that were covering her burned face. Hilde was not expecting this at all. The blast hit her head on and set her flying. 

  
  


Crack! Is the sound of her bones as she hits a tree; her body falls limp to the ground. Relena gets up and limped to where Hilde now lays. She looks down at her and taps her foot to Hilde's arm. Nothing. No movement, no sound nothing.

  
  


"Damn it all! I did not want you dead yet!" Relena sighs and reaches down to pick Hilde up.

  
  


Wham! A very mad Hilde kicks Relena in the jaw. This blow is so strong that it sends Relena back a few feet. She is about to get up when Hilde's foot pushes her back to the ground. Relena looks into the eyes of a very pissed Hilde. Blood is coming from her head and everywhere else. The pain did not matter at the point for Hilde all that does is killing this monster. She puts her sword under Relena's chin poking her skin.

  
  


"Give…Up…?" Hilde says in short breaths. The pain is starting to set in. All Relena does is laugh as she descends into the shadow covered ground that she laying on. Hilde does not stop her, all she does is fall to the ground exhausted.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Hilde, Hilde wake up! Please, don't give up! Your our last hope!"_

  
  


_"Please baby girl, wake up! Your stronger than this!"_

  
  


_"Don't die now! Raven, my little Raven, please get up!"_

  
  


"Mother? Father…help me…"

  
  


"I'm tiring babe. But you keep moving around."

  
  


"WHAT??" Hilde sits up despite the sharp pain. She looks into the violet eyes of no other than Duo Maxwell himself. He has on a silly grin as he sits back to looks at her.

  
  


"How you feeling?"

  
  


"Like shit." She places a hand on her forehead. To her surprise she feels a bandage on her forehead. She stops and looks her self over. All her wounds and broken bones are mended. 

  
  


"Well, you look like it." He says with a laugh. "What the hell happened to you?"

  
  


"Long story…"

  
  


"Well, you have time. You're a long way from home, babe." He gets up and moves to a pot that was sitting in the fireplace. He gets a bowl and pours some soup in it for Hilde.

  
  


"What do you mean? How far am I?"

  
  


"About three miles away. Here eat this." He sits back down with her and smiles. Hilde blushes when he does. She could not help stop the blush from creeping on to her cheeks. 

  
  


"Thanks." She says in a soft voice. She looks up at him and sees that his shirt is covered in blood.

  
  


"Are you hurt?" She says looking up at him with wide eyes. It was Duo's turn to blush a little. She has the cutest eyes, face, and well everything. She is so tiny, like she would break if touched and her pail skin is a nice contrast to her raven colored hair. To him she looks like both life and death. Clearing his throat he answers her.

  
  


"Um, no. It's not my blood."

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


"It's yours."

  
  


"OH! Sorry." A silence takes over until Duo speaks.

  
  


"So…why are you here? Or better yet, who did this to you?"

  
  


"No one." That is the truth for to be "someone" you have to be human.

  
  


"Really?" Duo got the point. Don't ask.

  
  


"Where you at the funeral?" Hilde says to change the subject.

  
  


"No. I have better thing to do. Besides, Millardo has a death wish on me." Duo grins at that comment and puts his arms behind his head. 

  
  


"How _well _do you know Relena?"

  
  


"Not well enough to say enough. I helped her escape her brother so she can see her "boy" Hero. But that was about it. Why?"

  
  


"Just wondering. Would you know if she had any friends who are vampires?" She almost laughed at that. Really now, vampires and humans being friends!

  
  


"Yeah, Hero and his friends. Not all vampires are bad. Relena hanged out with some who were trying to fix their lives up, trying to live a normal life. Not all of _us_ wanted to be what we are now."

  
  


"Really? How did you become one?" His face became dark and he got up to take off his coat. In doing so Hilde saw something she was not expecting.

  
  


"You're a… a priest?"

  
  


"No. Iit is a long story. And I'm only half vampire."

  
  


"You're a "doll"? Hmmm. Some life. I must say creating dolls is quite cleaver. Making humans feel they are safe by tricking them in thinking you are not a vampire because they meet you during daylight. Then you turn the human over to the real predator. Is that what you did with Relena, turn her over to Hero?" Hilde raises her voice.

  
  


"No! Hero did not want to harm her! He..he…just wanted to…I don't know! I just know he would not do that to her! He cared form her! Why, this very moment he is looking for the one who took her life!" Duo yells this as he thinks back to how Hero looked when he heard about Relena's death. Duo saw so much anger, pain and love in Hero's eyes that it hurt Duo. He wants what Hero had with Relena, but he knows he can't and that pains him.

  
  


"What? Hero did not bring her over?"

  
  


"No he did not."

  
  


"Then who? Did the demon take over without help?" She say to herself.

  
  


"Demon? What are you talking about?"

  
  


"Relena did this to me." She blurts out not thinking. Her mind is elsewhere...

  
  


"WHAT?"

  
  


"I must get back!" She stands to leave but collapses. Duo rushes over to her to help lighten the fall. He lays her gentle back down and in a soft voice says.

  
  


"Hey darling, your in no shape to leave yet. Get some rest. I will take you home tomorrow." His embrace makes Hilde feel warm and safe that she unwilling falls asleep. Duo just holds her and smiles. He forgot that she is the person that is said to be of "hunter" blood. Even if he did remember he would not care. It has been very long since he ever had the chance to hold someone as beautiful as her. So very long.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hilde awoke to find Duo beside her with his arms protectively around her. She moves to get up but his grip tightens. She almost cries in pain. Her body has yet to heal from her encounter with Relena and she thinks she may have a broken rib "AAAA!" make that two broken ribs. 

  
  


"Duo…let go!"

  
  


"What? OH! Sorry. Must have fallen asleep. Sorry about that babe." He sits up and yawns. Hilde gets up and walks to the door. ("Dame it! I fell asleep!) She opens the front door and says...

  
  


"Good bye Duo…uh. Thanks." She says "Thanks" in a soft voice and turns to leave. 

  
  


"HEY!" He runs to her and slams the door shut so she could not leave. Hilde is taken back by his action and could not help but blush. ("Why do I always blush?") She covers her face so he would not see. Too late...he did. Duo has a smile from ear to ear and leans up against the door with his arms crossed.

  
  


"Well, is a thank you _all_ I get?" He leans in closer to say this letting his breath tease her ear. Hilde is not only blushing but is now dumbfounded. She is a lost of words. He has to be the cutest guy she has ever seen…("No! I can't, I must stay focus!") She puts her hands away from her face and turns to face him. However, because Duo was so close, when Hilde turns to face him their lips meet in a short kiss.

  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Both yell at the same time. Hilde has a look of pure horror and Duo almost falls over. Straitening up, Duo's trademark smile returns.

  
  


"Well, I've been kissed better. But I don't think you meant that so…." He looks at her with a sly smile and comes closer.

  
  


"Maybe we should try again? Huh babe?" 

  
  


Slam.

  
  


Hilde opens the door on Duo's face and walks out, but she could not lose that smile or the blush that tinted her face. Duo rubbed his face and pouts, and then he hears her hit the dirt ground. Duo looks out the door and smiles. Hilde has fallen and is now nursing her leg.

  
  


"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your leg is broken." He almost laughs at her face. If looks could kill, hers would. She tries again but fails.

  
  


"Stop laughing and give me something to help me walk back."

  
  


"Nope, no can do lady. You see this is all I have." He extends his arms to show Hilde that he has nothing to give. She lets out a heavy sigh. How is she going home?

  
  


"Well, I could carry you back…"

  
  


"What do you want?" She says with anger in her voice, daring him to answer. He kneels down beside her and leans in closer. For a moment all he does is breath in her ear, making her skin burn and making the annoying blush creep back. Her breath becomes short as he leans in closer, this time Hilde moves in also. She can hear herself screaming at her, telling her to push him away, but another part of her is teller to kiss this hansom fool!

  
  


"I want you to…Bake me a cake!" She is shocked at his request and mad that he played with her like that, but before she could protest he scoops her up in his arms and sets out to take her home...laughing the whole way. 

  
  


**Later.**

  
  


"HAHAHAHA! And I told him that _that_ was not my foot, that it was his! HAHAHAHA!" Hilde could not help but laugh, not at the joke but because his laugh is contagious. She shakes her head to stop herself and regains her cold stare.

  
  


"Aw, come on babe! Lighten up a little. You can be just as efficient hunter with a sense of humor." She looks up at him with a look of shock. All he does is smile at her.

  
  


"What? You think I'm dumb or something? Don't look so shocked." 

  
  


"I think I can make it just fine now Duo. Thank you."

  
  


"What? You _want_ down? Ok!" Thud. He drops her on the ground. No longer is she shocked but angry. Duo sits down on a log and just laughs. Hilde tries to get up and support herself with a tree. She loses balance and is about to fall when strong arms wrap them selves around her. She is then picked up by Duo and he continues walking. Hilde does not say anything but blushes. This time she does not hold back her smile. On seeing her smile Duo sighs. ("She is beautiful.") His happy face disappears and a sad one takes over. He thinks back to the last time he felt this way or to when he held someone like her this close. He vowed never to let his heart open up, never to care, and never to love someone ever again after the one he thought loved him turned on him. He is a victim of his own act. A "doll" tricked him, letting him be blind by love. She made him think she loved him and turned him over to the head vampire's mistress who made him join their "family". But, there is something about Hilde. When they kissed, he was not shocked because of it but because he felt something, that is why he stumbled back. He could not explain it but there was something there, a spark that made him feel his old self again. And that spark makes him want more; he looks at her now and all he can think is how nice it would be to take another kiss. As if she knew what he is thinking she looks up at him. Duo stops and the two just stare at each other. He felt himself become lost in her blue eyes and she felt the same way looking into his deep purple eyes. They lean in closer, faces becoming inches away from each other. Soon they are kissing. The kiss is a sweet one, a one Duo has longed for. Hilde closes her eyes and lets this happen. She too felt something between their first kiss and even if will not admit it, she wanted this second kiss as well. 

  
  


"Hilde!! Hilde!!! Where are you?" says the old butler. Duo becomes angry with the old butler for interrupting their kiss and thinks of ways to make him pay. Hilde forces herself down and stands up to limp back to the house. Duo sighs and follows her, just to make sure she does not fall or anything! She comes out of the forest with Duo behind her. He stays in the shadows so the butler can't see him.

  
  


"What do you want?" She leans up against a tree so it looks like she can stand.

  
  


"The master wants to see you." He turns to leave but then stops to look at her over her shoulder. She has a smile on her face that screams that she is guilty of something. Shaking his head he turns for the house. The two let out a heave sigh.

  
  


"Man, that was close. Duo could you help me in?"

  
  


"Sure thing babe." He picks her up a carries her to the greenhouse. Opening the door to the main hall, Duo steps in. He looks around for a place to put her. ("The study looks good.") But before he could walk across the hall he hears Millardo up stairs. 

  
  


"Shoot! If Millardo sees me he'll have kittens! No...wait he'll_ kill_ me because he'll see me holding you!" Hilde could not help but laugh. He was looking around the hall trying to think of something. He stops as he hears Millardo's voice come closer. 

  
  


"Sorry babe!" He puts her on the floor and hides in the greenhouse.

  
  


"DUO!!!" she yells and whispers at the same time. Too late for anything, Millardo is at the top of the stairs.

  
  


"Hilde? What are you doing?" He says as he comes down the stairs.

  
  


"Uh…mmm…uh. Cleaning the floor! Why?"

  
  


"That's not your job you know?" He comes closer to her and sees she has no cleaning tools and also sees she looks like she was in a fight.

  
  


"Hilde. How do you think your going to clean the floor without any tools?" His arms are crossed in front of him as he looks down at the young maid. 

  
  


"Uh, I was not cleaning the whole floor, just this one spot where my shoes made a mark. I don't need to use tools for such a job, my apron will do just nicely." She smiles up at him. He is unmoved by her answer and Duo, who is look from behind the door, slaps his forehead.

  
  


"Hilde."

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"You don't have any shoes on." Her face becomes pail and she looks at her feet. He is right; she must of left them at Duo's. Right now Hilde wished she could kick herself for being so stupid. 

  
  


"Why are you lying to me? And tell me why my library is a wreck and why did I find Quatre laying in there in his pajamas? I have a feeling you are behind this!" His voice rings in her ears. Duo looks at Millardo, hoping he would come closer to her so he would have an excuse to kick his ass. ("Come on man, just try and hit her. Just try so I can do some damage to you pretty boy face!") Duo is about to get his wish as Millardo takes a step closer to Hilde. Duo is ready to jump out and pound Millardo when…

  
  


"Hilde!!!" It is Quatre. He comes down the stairs and helps her up. Millardo takes a step back and calms himself. Duo no longer cares about beating Millardo but the boy who now is getting sweet smiles from Hilde. She looks up at Quatre and thanks him for his help. He then walks her up the stairs to Sally's med room. 

  
  


"Hilde my dear. What happen? Are you all right?"

  
  


"Why yes Quatre. Thank you for your concern. I really don't need to see Sally now. I am all banged up!"

  
  


"Yes I see and a find job you did. But still we must check you out."

  
  


"Hilde." It is Millardo. He still stands by the end of the stairs looking up at them.

  
  


"You did not answer him. What happened to you?" Anger still takes over his voice. 

  
  


"Last night a vampire tried to come in. We had a little battle, and I think I won. Well, because I am still alive." She laughs a little. Millardo just looks at her and Quatre smiles even more.

  
  


"Hilde! That is great! Millardo why so angry at her! She saved our lives. I think you should give her the day off." Millardo's face lightens up at that request. He smiles and walks up the stairs to them. Passing them he says...

  
  


"Yes, take the day off, in fact take two. No, make that three. And Quatre, why don't you show Hilde the countryside. I think she will enjoy that!" She looks at him with narrow eyes. He is up to something, there is more to his reasoning in letting her have three days off, but what?

  
  


"Sounds great! How about it Hilde? Will you like to spend the whole day with me? I would love to have you as my company." He kisses her hand and she smiles bright and takes his offer. Duo still stands behind the greenhouse door, but he saw everything. His blood in boiling and his mind is turning over evil thoughts on to what he is going to do to this boy who now has what he wants; Hilde's smile, sweet laugh and most of all...Hilde herself. Jealously can be an ugly thing.

  
  


**The Countryside**

  
  


The countryside of France is beautiful, with fresh green valleys and lush trees; Hilde can't help but stare out the widow of the coach. Sally again let her use one of her old dress for this "date", a word Sally kept using to describe this trip she is taking with Quatre. It is a light blue that matches her eyes. Hilde let her hair down and soft curls framed her face.

  
  


"You're very beautiful Miss Hilde." Says Quatre. Hilde smiles at him and is going to say thank you when Quatre jumped.

  
  


"AAA!" He rubs his back and looks at the point where he was hit. Quatre looks back at Hilde when seeing that it could not have been anything from the inside but the outside.

  
  


"Must have been a rock!" He says.

  
  


"Oh."

  
  


"Quatre? Can I ask you something?"

  
  


"Sure. What is it my dear. AAA! Man, this must be a rocky road!" They both laugh a little. "Please ask away!"

  
  


"Alright. What were you doing in the library last night?" His face becomes pale and he looks out the window. Hilde can see he did not want to talk about it so she is about to change the subject when he answers.

  
  


"Hilde…I know this sounds mad but… I saw her."

  
  


"Who?"

  
  


"Relena, last night. I was about to go to bed when I saw her at my window. That is all I remember. Next thing I know I am in Sally's med room." There is a slight pause. "Hilde?"

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"Sally…can I trust you? Will you not think of me badly if I tell you what Sally had told me?"

  
  


"I would never think badly of you kind sir." She smiles to encourage him to go on. He takes in a breath and continues.

  
  


"Sally told me a dark force took over Relena the night she died. She said she could not help her. By the time Millardo had gotten back she was gone. All was left was the demon. Millardo locked her up in the tower and told Sally to never speak of this."

  
  


"Why is she tell you now?"

  
  


"Because, Relena, no that demon has escaped! Sally fears for all our lives."

  
  


"Where did Millardo go off to when Relena was dying?"

  
  


"I don't know. Sally never finished. She just cried and asked for forgiveness."

  
  


"Oh…" The two just sit in silence. Hilde thinks about what Quatre had just said and makes a mental note to talk with Sally. Quatre moves a bit in his seat and pulls at his collar. Hilde sees that he is uneasy about something. She is about to speak when Quatre clears his throat.

  
  


"Uh…Miss Hilde. I was wondering if you have any plans for tomorrow night?"

  
  


"No, why?"

  
  


"Well, you see I am having this party and was wondering is you would like to be my date." 

  
  


"Quatre, surely you would want to take someone of higher place. I _am_ a servant."

  
  


"Miss Hilde. I don't care. You're a kind person and I enjoy your company. And seeing how you have tomorrow off anyway..."

  
  


"Sure. I would love too."

  
  


"Great! I will pick you AAAAAA! For the love of…what keeps hitting me?" The two look at the back wall of the coach where Quatre sits. There is now a hole but no rock or anything to show how the hole came about. The two just look at each other in wonder. The coach is made of leather and for something to make a fist size hole and leave no trace of it's self is a mystery. Hilde leans over to look out the window to see if she can see anything. Then something brown catches her eyes and she smiles for behind an unknowing Quatre is a very pissed God of Death.

  
  


**The Ball**

  
  


"Duo darling, where have you been?" Say a girl of his age. She is wearing a maroon color dress. Duo, of course is in a black tuxes.

  
  


"Cathy, how are you?"

  
  


"Fine love. But tell me where you have been!" Cathy, a vampire and one you don't want to cross, wraps her arms around his waist and smiles up at him. He just looks at her.

  
  


"What Duo? Are you not happy to see me?"

  
  


"No, I am. It's just. How did you get in?"

  
  


"Same way you did darling." She smiles as she takes his hand and starts to walk.

  
  


"So, what is this I'm hearing about a "hunter" showing up?"

  
  


"Old news babe. I was just blowing hot air."

  
  


"Really? My brother thinks not. He is right now at the Belmont castle looking for clues."

  
  


"Really? Does anyone else know?"

  
  


"Just Hero, Trowa and myself. Why?"

  
  


"Nothing." The crowd suddenly burst in gasps of awe as Quatre comes into the ballroom. He is wearing a white tuxes and has a smile as pure as gold. However, he is not the reason behind the sudden mummers, it is the young girl that is with him. The girl Duo has been waiting for all night. 

  
  


"Pretty girl. Wonder where Quatre found her? Duo?" Cathy looks up at Duo and waves a hand in his face but he does not care, what he is looking at is far more important than Cathy now. Hilde is the girl that Duo is looking at; she is in a dark blue dress that fits her like a glove and pools out around her feet. Her hair is tied at her shoulders with a ribbon and she has a million dollar smile. Hilde has always wanted to go to these types of parties, right now she feels like a princess. She looks around the room and sees Sally, Millardo and…Duo. Her heart jumps a beat but she soon pushes it away. ("He is the enemy. The enemy!") Duo leaves Cathy and walks up to Quatre and Hilde. Hilde turns her face away and hopes he passes her. Duo stops and sees her look away. He is hurt by the fact that she does not want to see him. He had given up trying to push what he feels for her away. From the first moment he saw her he knew he had to have her. When he came back from dinner, the night he saw her, could not stop thinking of her. His friends had seen his dream like state and asked what was wrong with him. He came up with the idea that he was thinking about her only because he feels she is from the "hunter" bloodline. Now with what Cathy had said he wishes he never said anything at all. He was trying to save himself and now he has a feeling that he may be right, she may be a hunter after all. 

  
  


Another thing comes to his mind, the night she stayed at his house. Since the day he had been brought over, Duo's mind has been plagued with nightmares. Some would get to be so bad that he could not sleep at all, but when he had her in his arms he did not suffer from any nightmares. With that in mind Duo is set on getting Hilde and keep her. So with that he comes up to Hilde and asks her to dance.

  
  


"Hilde? May I have this dance?"

  
  


"Uh…Duo. I…" She blushes and looks at Quatre who is looking at Duo with an uncertain look to him. 

  
  


"Please say something?" His voice is soft and sore. It has been a long time since he has opened his heart to someone. But looking into her eyes he knew all the pain she would cause him if she would leave him would be worth it. He could not explain it but he knew he loved this girl, and she did not need any powers to make him feel that way. Hilde look at him and saw in his eyes a little light of hope and what's this? Love? Hilde felt her knees become weak as she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Without any powers of any kind the two were memorized by each other.

  
  


Millardo sees the whole thing as well as Quatre, Cathy, Hero and Relena. Relena hides in the shadows and has a smile on her face. If things were any more perfect, she would think this all to be a dream. With a laugh she turns away to heads back so she can set the plans for the "Coming of Shadows". 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******************************************************************* 

  


Muhahahahahahahahahaha *takes in breath* Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha! 

Well? How did you like? I hope you did...I ended it now because I think this chapter was getting to be to long. So on to chapter 4! This is so great! This is my first fic ever! I was so worried but you people have been great. Thanks for all your support! So until then or when I get my hands on Lady Night's neck! *Shakes fist in air* 

Sorry about it being late and all...Hee Hee ^.^ Oh well, keep on reviewing and I will keep on writing!

Psycho Kitty 

******************************************************************* 


End file.
